


An uneventful trip

by BurningHue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Family Roadtrips, Gags, Incest, M/M, Non-con Creampie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Semi-public masturbation, Sharing a Room, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue
Summary: It’s Vanya’s first ever trip she’s gotten to go on with the Umbrella Academy. Of course she was excited? Who wouldn’t be? Except she got more than she bargained for when she was forced to share a room with Ben and Klaus.That’s not even the start of her problems, the car ride there wasn’t much better.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	An uneventful trip

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend!
> 
> Since it was done for fun it probably has a few mistakes but I won’t get stressed over them.

Vanya is excited...who wouldn't be? This is her first time going on a family trip! Ones her father always reserved for the Umbrella Academy which always broke her heart.

The fact that their father often considered the family to be the Umbrella Academy. Never her, unless she's needed, and this mission he has seemed to take pity on her. Allowing her to come enjoy the trip though she hadn't even known there was one until the last minute.

That doesn't mean she didn't pack her bag in a flash and smile all the while. She's always wanted to go on one of these trips and bond with her family. She...she wants to get closer to her siblings, she wants to be seen and heard and cared for.

But she's always ignored or treated like a nuisance. They look at her like she's a fly buzzing around that they just can't kill.

"I'll be good mother," she said for what had to have been the sixth time that day. Her mother pulled her scarf taunt before kissing her forehead. 

"I'll miss you darling," he mother coos, wrapping her arms around her, embracing her with so much love she feels warm and fuzzy inside.

"Love you too."

She rushed out the door, just managing to make it in time to throw her bag in the back of the car before her father shut the trunk. His eyes glaring at her with a look of 'You're late.' And she looked away, hands tangling in her skirt. "Sorry dad," she said and he walked to the driver's seat before even dignify her with a response.

"No excuse for tardiness Number Seven," he said before he smoothly entered the vehicle. She looked down as she got the back door on the passenger side. She opened it up before slipping inside the tight fit.

It was first, closest to the driver's seat, Allison then Diego then Klaus and Ben closest to her. Luther got the passenger seat and he shuffled through some old tapes before he popped one in.

An old man's voice came on instructing them on how to climb a mountainside without rope. Their father said nothing as he started the car, pulling away from the house, but he did look in the rearview mirror at them with indifference.

...

The hours draw on, each street merges with the last and everything just looks the same at some point. She is pushed against the door, uncomfortable with how hot it's getting in the back seat. She pushes a vent of cold air on her, soaking it up as her sweaty legs bumped into Ben's.

Klaus leaned over, removing his jacket before sitting it in his lap. Sweat runs down his forehead, his chest, and he simply inhales. "Tell me why we didn't rent a van again?"

"No talking Number Four," their father said never taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh right. That's the reason." Klaus huffed before collapsing back on the leather seats before he leans over and melts into Diego. Diego cringes before he pushes Klaus away, Klaus's skin making popping noises as the sweaty skin tears away from the leather seats.

"You're sweaty don't-don't lean on me. It's-It's gross," Diego stuttered, looking disgusted at Klaus.

Klaus leaned onto Ben. Ben glares at him but doesn't protest for whatever reason.

Luther turns up the air.

...

At some point she notices Allison leaning against the window, her eyes closed, small breaths making the windows fog up just the slightest as they drive into a colder environment. Her neck is turned at an awkward angle and she knows when her sister wakes up it'll be hurting.

Diego is leaning back against the seat, eyes shooting daggers into the fabric of the car's ceiling, tracing an outline of some imaginary image. One of his hands is always at his side, always just inches away from his blades.

Then there's Klaus, pushed up against Ben, eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar as he pants against Ben's arm despite the car now being more on the chilly side as the air circulated around them. It's strange. The way Klaus's legs bounce every once in a while before he stops them, the way Klaus bites on his lip to prevent small groans from fully materializing, and the way his right hand is digging into Ben's arm while his left hand is underneath the jacket on his lap...moving.

And then it hits her.

She goes pink in the face, her neck. The car seems to be warming up around her as she watches as she sees Klaus's legs clench up for a brief moment before he stretches them out, his movement getting faster.

Why doesn't anyone else see it? 

Allison sleeping, Diego off in his own world, Ben with a book in his hands, Luther looking through tapes, and their father who barely glances back at them unless he has to. How come none of them see it?

Why is he doing it here? Why is he...touching himself? That's...gross, isn't it? Or a least that's something you do in private.

Klaus buries his face in Ben's side as a moan leaves his lips, one he couldn't hold back, and for the most part, it was barely audible unless you were really listening for it. She knew she should look away, she knew she shouldn't be watching but it was so hard to peel her eyes away from it.

From imagining Klaus with his hand wrapped around himself, getting himself high while he's so close to his family, so close to being found out.

"Don't cling so hard," Ben mumbled, flipping a page in his book, never looking at Klaus.

Klaus mumbled an apology.

Except he didn't stop. He didn't care that at any moment he could be found out. His rhythm was broken, it became erratic, harsh, and nosy. The slapping of skin against skin as his jacket became loose and started to fall down his knees, revealing his dick to the coldness of the air.

Klaus hissed against Ben, never looking up, never looking at what he's doing.

And then his knees lock up, and he thrusts once with his hips into his fist until he came, filling up his palm with a pearly substance he proceeded to rub on the inside of his jacket before tucking himself away.

She looked away when he looked around the car as if wondering if anyone saw, and she wonders if he knew she had been watching.

...

Klaus slips the jacket on as they get out of the car. They stop at a hotel for the night despite their father's protest in doing so. But they were hungry so their father caved, just a few hours he said, they'd be gone before morning.

So they got three rooms, their father in one, Luther, Allison, and Diego in another, and then Klaus, Ben, and her in the last. All the rooms are placed directly adjacent to each other and the only thing she's looking forward to is the shower.

She's awfully sweaty and gross, they all are. Especially Klaus-her brother who...did that while so close them.

The room only had two beds, meaning one of them would have to share. And she knew Ben and Klaus probably would although she wouldn't mind one of them staying with her. They are just closer and she knows they don't fully respect her.

She also doesn't know if she could actually sleep next to Klaus without asking why he did what he did.

"I'm showering first," Klaus said, shoving her out of the way, gently, before sticking his tongue out at her and Ben before stealing the bathroom.

Ben rolled his eyes before reading over the menu briefly before handing it over to her. She looks it over too, deciding on a simple bowl of cereal, Cheerios while Ben got a breakfast meal including pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

Ben called the front desk to place the order, getting Klaus the same meal as him since he was in the shower. Beggars can't be choosers Ben mumbled to her as he sits the phone down and returned to the book he had been reading.

Which she knows is probably getting old by now. "Um..." she starts, before pausing, uncertainty eating her up inside. "Are you and Klaus going to share a bed?" She asked but then her heart dropped and she felt cotton in her mouth. "I mean you both could have a bed if you wanted and I could sleep on the floor...I don't mind."

Ben shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll probably sleep together but even if we didn't we'd never make you sleep on the floor. I'd kick Klaus out of bed before you."

She smiles and he shuts his book, setting it aside on the nightstand. "I'm glad you could make it...although I'm pretty sure this is going to be a boring trip."

She looks away, hands bundling up in her skirt. "I...I don't care. I think it's nice to be included sometimes," she hopes that doesn't sound rude but she knows it must, even if just a little, she can feel it.

Ben nods.

"Don't you think Klaus is...acting strange?" She questioned, pink already tinting her cheeks, giving away the question she was trying to keep innocent. She can't stop thinking about it, how no one noticed.

"No? Why do you?" Ben asked, one eyebrow raised up as he leaned in, as if truly concerned. "Everything Klaus does is strange so you'll have to be specific if you're going to ask that."

She shifts in her spot on the bed beside Ben. It's discomfort she's feeling, remembering Klaus's cut off moans, the slap of his skin on skin, the just barely visible sight of his dick, dripping as he-

She takes a deep breath and shakes the thoughts from her head.

"In the car, he...was making a lot of noises," she said and Ben just smiled, looking deeply at her in such a way that she had to look away. It was scrutinizing.

"Oh that. Klaus is always like that when we go on trips."

"Really?"

Ben nodded but before she could get another word out there is a knock at the door. Ben gets off the bed and answers it, he shares a few words with a lady before bringing in a tray of food.

He sits the tray on the bed. She takes her bowl of cereal off and eats it.

It's awkward.

...

She steals the bathroom as soon as Klaus comes out. She scrubs her hair, her body, and she likes to close her eyes and stand there for a while. Pretending to be different, extraordinary, but today her thoughts went to Klaus.

How Klaus must-have wash off layers of sweat and dirt and then grabbed a hold of his manhood to clean it up after what he did today. Did he feel guilty? Like a dirty boy?

She shuttered at the thought, noting with a disgusting twist of her gut that her warmth between her legs is wet. Wet and sensitive and she thinks she must have been this way for a while, the aching is killing her, begging her to touch and indulge but she doesn't.

She turns the shower off and gets out before redressing. She steps out of the bathroom and is greeted by Klaus teasing Ben with his bacon.

She smiles at them as she makes her way to her bed, closest to the window while theirs is against a wall. She dries her hair for a moment before grabbing the blanket and laying down underneath it. 

"Goodnight," she whispered to her siblings who murmured a goodnight back. Afterward, they quieted down and she soon slipped away to sleep.

...

It's a strange sound she awakes to. At first, she can't place it. It's harsh but soft, slimy but dry, and then she realizes it sounds familiar. But now it's accompanied by the creaking of a bed and she feels the heat on her cheeks already.

She's facing away from their bed as she opens her eyes, blinded by moonlight momentarily as she shifts silently, rolling over as gently as she can until she's facing the other bed. She wasn't prepared for what she saw, how could she be?

She thought maybe Klaus was touching himself again. She thought that maybe- maybe that's all she thought.

But it's worse, so much worse.

Klaus's face is shoved into the mattress, his tied shoved in his mouth, droll around it as he moans, his hands limp beneath him as he's on his knees with Ben at his entrance, fully engulfed inside Klaus.

She almost squeaked at the sight. Her heart pounding as Ben reflected it. Pounding into Klaus without any remorse, deeply, and it looked painful but Klaus moaned all the same, tears pricking his eyes.

"You couldn't keep from touching yourself, could you? You little slut," Ben said, using such a strong and vulgar tone she never knew he could have.

"Couldn't wait for my seed could you? I bet you were fingering yourself in the bathroom weren't you...Look how loose your hole is for me," Ben leaned down, bitting at the back of Klaus's neck, drawing blood and a whimper of pain.

"You made Vanya uncomfortable slut. She's a pure maiden compared to you-" Ben wrapped a hand underneath Klaus's chest, pulling him up, impaling Klaus on himself. A hand teasing the hardened member that is red and leaking.

"Don't have anything to say? That's different. Are you finally going to be a good slut for me?" Klaus mumbled something, drool just dripping down his chin, and then Ben is pushing Klaus back into the sheets, using one hand to hold both Klaus's hands together and the other to pull Klaus's hips taunt with his own.

Vanya closed her eyes when Klaus looked over to her, she tried to even her breathing, tried to be asleep. Tried so hard to not be known. 

But she knows that between her legs is warm, so very warm and wet and it's aching. Being for her touch and she can't help but slip a hand between her legs, and slowly she rolled her hips into it, feeling each roll cause butterflies to manifest in her belly, good ones.

Ones she wants to chase.

She opens her eyes slowly and luckily for her, Klaus is looking away.

"Klaus," Ben moaned, louder than anything else he had said, his hips stuttering, his eyes closing as he let out another moan, burying himself deeply within Klaus. "Fuck," Ben said afterward, leaning down to yank out the tie stuffed in Klaus's mouth.

"I-I hate you," Klaus growled, tears running down his cheeks as he sits upright and punches Ben straight in the face, bruising his cheek. "You promised you wouldn't cum inside! You know I hate that."

She felt the pleasure in her stomach leaving as her hips stilled and she watched them. She watched something raw and real and she knew she wasn't supposed to be watching. 

But she is.

Ben dropped his cool guy act, his smirk disappearing as he drops his head down. "Sorry I forgot," Ben said and Klaus just huffed, standing, Ben's cum starts to run down his legs in a messy fashion.

"You always fucking forget!" Klaus walks into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Ben sighs, running a hand through his hair.

She closes her eyes, uncomfortable wetness between her legs as she pretends to sleep again. It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
